Phase lock loop (PLL) circuits are often employed in conventional frequency doublers. However, a PLL circuit has a very large area and a complicated structure. In addition, a PLL circuit cannot be employed in some power-consumption-sensitive devices.
Therefore, a frequency doubler, with a relatively smaller area, lower complexity and/or lower power consumption, is desirable.